Explanation An Okami Story
by kokoroyominyane
Summary: Amateratsu a wolf God was awakened suddenly during a time of despair. Until every thing changed when he suddenly turned into a human!  This is sorta like the game but not entirely so if it's a little different please stay calm .
1. Prolouge Explaination

A hundred years ago in the land of Nippon, a male wolf god Shiranui alighted from the Celestial Plain onto Earth; into a small town called Kamiki Village.

It was the night of the full moon.

Orochi, a dreaded eight headed dragon, had just picked his Chosen Maiden Nami, with a flaming arrow hitting the roof of her house.

Hearing this news, Nagi decided to sacrifice himself for his beloved.

He dressed in the sacred white robe and set for the moon cave, but was intercepted by Orochi.

Shiranui was walking through town and noticed someone being taken away by a large dragon.

He decided to help the captive, except Shiranui's distance from the dragon meant that he couldn't reach them in time so instead he followed.

Shiranui's long journey following the dragon suddenly ended at a seashore with a long pathway to the moon cave.

Shiranui reached the entrance, and he suddenly felt a strong force of an unholy aura ahead of him, Shiranui felt uncertain, but he stepped inside.

After many obstacles and small battles, Shiranui finally found Orochi.

There seemed to be someone trying to challange Orochi, causing him to make and uproar.

Shiranui quickly took action and jumped down to the challenger's side.

"I the great swordsman Nagi, will defeat this foul beast!" the man said.

Shiranui then remembered that the person wasn't the Chosen Maiden, but the Maiden's lover Nagi.

He had dressed himself as the Chosen Maiden for her sake, knowing he might be killed for it.

Shiranui thought about this and decided to help Nagi. He crouched down ready for battle.

"Huh? So you would like to help even though I don't think you'll be able to do much, white doggy?" Nagi asked, looking a Shiranui "Well, okay. Now no more lolly gagging or we're going to be killed!"

When Nagi finished talking they quickly engaged in battle.

The foul eight-headed beat roared a taunt, haughtily blowing flames at his new victims.

Shiranui and Nagi fought long and hard, but the only thing they could do was seal the dragon Orochi away inside Nagi's sword "Tsukiyomi".

After the sealing was complete, the whole cave began to shake, causing the place to fall apart.

A huge boulder fell from the ceiling, almost crushing Nagi, but Shiranui pushedNagi out of the way, causing himself to be hit.

Nagi eventually got the boulder off Shiranui before the place totally fell apart.

Nagi then picked up Shranui's body and ran as fast as hecould back to Kamiki.

When they eventually arrived, Shiranui's life was seeping away with the holy blood that continuously fell to the ground.

The villagers came to praise Nagi's return, but then gasped when they saw the bloody wolf.

They then reaized Nagi was praying for the sake of the wolf, so they all bent down and prayed with him.

Shiranui painfully lifted his head to the moon and let out a weak bark that echoed through the village. Then he fell still.

Nagi told the villagers about the wolf's bravery, so they decided to burry Shiranui in holy ground and make a statue out of respect and thankfulness.

/END OF PROLOUGE/

This is actually a story a friend and I made on but i'm putting it on here too so thanks for reading! Link - /stories/16172861/explanation-an-okami-story-prolouge


	2. Ch1 Awakening

Amateratsu awoke 100 years after Shiranui's death.

Amateratsu is the reincarnation of the glorious god Shiranui.

He is gifted with the Celestial brush, a brush of the gods which they used to create and restore.

Amateratsu also has the ability to become human.

***  
Amateratsu was blinking over and over, trying to get his eyes used to the blaring sun above him.  
He looked around, trying to understand his surroundings.  
Kamiki Village? Amateratsu thought not even noticing the tree sprite in front of him.  
"Amateratsu, god of the sun?" the tree sprite asked curiously.  
Amateratsu looked up and nodded.  
"My name is Sakuya. I'm the tree sprite of Kamiki Village, and I have come to greet you after awakening from your long sleep." Sakuya explained.  
Then out of nowhere; "Wait, hold your horses this wolf your talking to is a god?" a small voice exclaimed.  
Amateratsu and Sakuya glanced around, wondering where the voice came from.  
"That's pretty amazing, you know. I guess..." the voice came again.  
Amateratsu followed the voice until he saw the little Celestial Envoy on Sakuya's shoulder.  
Sakuya followed Amateratsu's gaze to her shoulder and saw what was there. "Ah! A talking bug!" She exclaimed, swatting the Envoy off her shoulder.  
"Hey! I'm not a bug! My name is Issun! And I'm a wondering artist for your information!" Issun said angrily.  
Amateratsu looked at Issun, then bent down and picked him up with his mouth.  
Issun pushed open Amateratsu's mouth and jumped down, taking out his tiny sword. "You, looking for a fight pooch?" Issun yelled bradishing his sword.  
Amateratsu looked at Issun in dismay then looked at Sakuya(who was waiting patiently).  
"Amateratsu I have grown weak from the evil that shrowds Kamiki Village. As soon as you can I would like you to visit my tree at the top of that hill," Sakuya said pointing at a pathway to Amateratsu's left "and cut down the fruit that will purify Kamiki. I have used too much power talking here with you. For now Kamiki lays in your hands." Sakuya said disappearing.  
"I guess I'm stuck with furball here." Issun grumbled, jumping up on Amateratsu's head "Well you heard her! Let's get going!"  
Amateratsu whined pawed at the dirt.  
"What? Go cut down the fruit from Sakuya's tree!" Issun yelled impatiently.  
Amateratsu nodded his head and started up the hill to Sakuya's tree.

***  
When Issun and Amateratsu reached Sakuya's tree they noticed the fruit was a little more out of reach than they thought.  
"Hey furball... how are we gonna reach that? We need something to cut it down, but what?" Issun asked.  
Amateratsu whined, and then noticed a swirling gap under the tree. "Huh? Issun said "Oh lets go under there!"  
Amateratsu yawned and then made his way through the swirling vortex.  
"What in the world is this place?" Issun asked looking around at the beautiful plain ahead of them.  
Amateratsu sat down and looked around. "What are you doing that for!" Issun yelled "Get up and see what you can find!"  
Amateratsu got up and explored the plain a while.  
Then he came to what seemed like a rocky wall.  
"It's not that high. I'm sure you can climb that." Issun said.  
Amateratsu looked at it, then took a step forward and leaped. When he reached the wall he pushed himself up more from the ledge until he felt himself hit ground.  
"See! I knew you could do it!" Issun complimented "Hey what's that?" Amateratsu followed Issun's gaze until he saw a chest "OH! There might be gold in there! Furball go check it out!"  
Amateratsu cautiously walked up and sniffed it.  
"Why don't you just use that big head of yours to open it?" Issun suggested.  
Taking a step, backwards, Amateratsu rammed the chest and flipped backward and landed neatly.  
"Nice!" Issun complimented as the chest opened "Aww, nothing worth gold, but that bone could be useful."  
Amateratsu picked up the bone and gave it to Issun.  
"Thanks" Issun said as Amateratsu started up a pathway.

***  
"Hey is that a rock?" Issun asked as they got closer to the end of their path. "It says we're in the spiritual plain..."  
Amateratsu turned his head and saw a long hill.  
Amateratsu carefully made his way up to the large platform at the top.  
"What's that sound?" Issun asked.  
Amateratsu looked up to see a constellation light up the sky. He noticed that one of the stars were missing.  
Amateratsu curiously brought out his celestial brush, and gently placed a dot down where the star was missing.  
"WOAH! How did that star pop up there?" Issun exclaimed as the newly restored star appeared.  
Suddenly the sky lit up...  
Everything turned bright and the area around them seemed to change, and a giant dragon appeared.  
He swooped from where the constellation was, and landed in front of Amateratsu.  
"Thank you for freeing me, great god Amateratsu. I Yomigami, have hidden here from the darkness that lurks outside." Yomigami said bowing his head.

"As thanks I will give you my power if rejuvenation." Yomigami respectfully vowed, pushing a sphere toward him.

Amateratsu gratefully accepted the sphere.

When everything finally returned to normal Issun patted Ammy's ears while joyfully congratulating him "Nice going, fur-ball! Other gods are probably hiding around to so let's keep looking ^^!"

After Issun finished Ammy turned and walked down the path he came up from. He then stopped and looked at an empty mass ahead.

"Aw... I guess our adventure ends here..." Issun stated doubtfully. But, as he said that Ammy gleefully pulled out his celestial brush, just itching to try out his new skill.

He carefully examined the mass then used his brush to fill the mass with ink containing the power of rejuvenation.

After doing that the mass of emptiness, became a beautiful lake of stardust.

"Oh! Now I see you used your brush back there on the cliff and now you're using your new technique without warning me? You're mean..." Issun exclaimed with hints of small fury.

"Anyway I think this place right here is the _**River of the Heavens."**_

Amateratsu gracefully jumped into the stardust and began to swim to the other side. Issun clung on tightly, glancing at the clouds that were visible underneath.

When they reached the other side there was another portal, (which of course) they went through.

On the other side the scenery was more like a forest in the fall. Though Amaterasu, didn't pay to much attention and continued up the path with a long trail of life spreading behind him.

At the end of the path was a long stair case that lead, them into a cave. Suddenly wooden bars shot down and blocked the exit.

"Now how are we gonna get out?" Issun complained. Amateratsu let out a small sigh, and started foward down the opening path in the cave that led, to what seemed like a proud, elegant statue.

Amateratsu looked at the statue and a feeling swept over him that something was missing. He took out his brush and filled in a space that looked like it needed to be filled.

Then the place he filled in was filled, with what seemed to be the rest of the rest of a sword.

"Hey there's that sound again!" Issun said, breaking Ammy's train of thought causing him to jump. After that he glanced up at the top of the statue, where a hole was left viewing the night sky.

A constellation appeared and Ammy pulled out his celestial brush knowing what to do, he filled in the missing dots. Again a bright light filled the room, and a mouse hopped out of the constellation.

He carried a large sword upon which he sat. "Amateratsu, you have found me." The mouse god said "I Tachigami, will bestow you with my power as thanks for freeing me from the darkness.

When Tachigami finished his speech a sent Amateratsu and orb of power then he dissapeared and the scenery went back to normal.

"Woah..." Issun breathed, amazed at what he just saw. "Okay furball, if you really are a god i'll need some good proof!" He exclaimed comming back to reality.

Issun looked around the cave and saw a large rock, he pointed at it and explained "If you can cut that in half I'll believe you."

Amateratsu nodded and pulled out his celestial brush, while Issun waited quietly for something to happen. Then in an instant the rock split in two.

"Was that you?" Issun exclaimed. Amateratsu nodded. "Well then, that move will surely come in handy too." Issun stated, "Now let's try to break those steaks so we can get outta here!"

Amateratsu didn't move an inch. "Ok, Ok fine! I believe you're a god now!" Issun said slightly embarrassed.

Satisfied, Amateratsu pulled out the celestial brush and quickly cut the wooden bars in half. He began to run and once again flowers spouted from his bounds. After Amateratsu quickly made his way through the Spritual Plain, they had finally made it to the front of Sakuya's Tree.

"Alright Ammy, now we can complete Sakuya's promise!" Issun exclaimed in joy. Amateratsu, once again pulled out his Celestial brush and carefully cut down Sakuya's fruit.

When it hit the ground it burst open and spread out a purifying blast killing everything tainted in Kamiki village. :D

"Hey Ammy, I heard that some gods can change into humans. Since your a God and all... how about you try it out?" Issun insinuated. Amateratsu nodded his head and shook Issun off. "Hey! Watch it, furball!" Issun piped.

Amateratsu sat down and concentrated. Suddenly, his body was cloaked in a blinding light. When the light finally dimed, a boy was standing in its place. "Whoa, you did it!" Issun exclaimed. Amateratsu was now in human form, and he was smiling happily for receiving praise.

His hair was as white as snow. (It's the same as his/her fur. Normal people see it just white. And the other gods and select few can see the red markings.) He also had on a large white shirt same with his pants.

"You look like you're wearing pajamas." Issun stated. Amateratsu lifted his hands to his face, ignoring Issun's comment. After slowly bending each finger Issun smiled. "Those are called fingers. Now that you're human, it might take some time getting used to everything."

Amateratsu looked down at his feet; carefully he lifted a leg and wobbled for a moment, then straightened. "Ha-ha! Okay, move right to left, right to left. Just keep that rhythm and you'll be fine." Issun said reassuringly.

Little did they know that the branch that once held Sakuya's, fruit was coming loose, *snap* sounded the branch as it broke its grasp with the tree.

Amateratsu curiously looked up to see what had made that sound, but as he did he felt a sharp pain then fell into darkness.

"Oh, no!" Issun gaped, jumping up to Amateratsu's unconscious body. "Your head is bleeding terribly! Come on, wake up!"

A weary old lady made her way up the hill. When she saw the bleeding boy under the branch, she gasped and ran over to him. She didn't notice Issun, who was staring at her. The old traveler kneeled by Amateratsu, pushing the branch off of him. "You poor, little child..." She, whispered. Carefully she moved her hands under him and picked him up. Hoisting him over her shoulder, she then dashed off in the opposite direction. "Hey! Wait up!" Issun called, but they had already left.

* * *

Authors Note: When Amateratsu became a human he really did. So he is weaker than he is when he is in his normal wolf form. Just wanted to let you know if didn't already.


End file.
